Nunca estarás solo
by Meganee
Summary: No importa que tan oscuro sea el camino, o lo mucho que pierdas en él, nunca estarás solo.
Never walk alone.

Cuando la chicharra sonó, estruendosa y terminante, y los gritos de éxtasis estallaron a su alrededor, pudo sentir la cálida y embriagadora sensación de la victoria colonizándolo todo a su paso. Rostros alegres, risas y carcajadas de júbilo y orgullo, los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas que capturaban para siempre aquel agridulce momento y la visión de sus compañeros festejando y felicitándose entre ellos, mientras que los perdedores se miraban confundidos y decepcionados, fue lo que terminó por aturdirlo del todo.

Un pitido agudo se instaló y torturó su cabeza. Estaba sucediendo, podía sentirlo en su interior, como la agonía se adueñaba poco a poco de aquel que alguna vez había llegado a tomar las riendas de su vida completamente, dejándolo en el olvido de la oscuridad que habitaba en lo más profundo de su mente, alegando que no lo necesitaba para alcanzar sus objetivos. Claro que, conforme el tiempo pasó, ambos habían entendido que al final se necesitaban mutuamente para poder subsistir y terminaron aprendiendo a convivir juntos en armonía, dentro de aquel cuerpo que les pertenecía, tanto a uno como al otro. Paz. Aquella que les había hecho tanta falta por mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba derrumbándose nuevamente.

—… _¿Es esta la única salida?_

— _**Está bien…**_ —una sonrisa amarga, pero sincera, surcó sus labios: — _**Después de todo, yo no debería haber nacido.**_

Cuando tomó aquella decisión, al principio, quiso hacerlo cambiar de opinión, decirle que tenía que haber otra manera de poder alcanzar la victoria; de todas formas, siempre habían vencido estando cada uno por su lado, a excepción de esa vez en la que habían sido derrotados por Kuroko y Kagami hacía algún tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, el otro insistió tanto que, por un momento, creyó que sentía deseos de que aquello se desarrollara tal cual lo había hecho. No sabía, ni le interesaba saber o buscar el porqué de la existencia contraria, sólo quiso intentar elegir otra salida distinta, una que no lo despojara de una parte de su ser, porque eso era él, una porción de su vida, personalidad y alma a la vez. Algo a lo que se había apegado y acostumbrado y que ahora amenazaba con irse para siempre. Un enorme y tortuoso precio a pagar por la, ahora obtenida, victoria.

Le susurró que todo aquello era producto de su sacrificio y le pidió que aguantara para dar otro último vistazo. Ambos contemplaron el marcador y luego a sus amigos, quienes seguían festejando y riendo, ignorantes de que aquello era una despedida. Sonrieron juntos al notar como Kise y Aomine se debatían, a los empujones, por el abrazo de Kuroko y el pitido que taladraba en su mente se detuvo. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que supo que ahora estaba solo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Se había ido.

—

Dormir no estaba siendo una tarea fácil, no al no poder acostumbrarse aun al hecho de encontrar su mente tan silenciosa y con tanto espacio de sobra que antes había sabido distribuir de forma perfecta para todo él; al sentir aquello que jamás creyó experimentar, una victoria vacía y sin sabor a nada más que amargura y desdicha. Clavó sus rubíes en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él y dio un suspiro, sobresaltándose y siendo arrastrado a la realidad de su cama tras escuchar aquella grave voz con un deje de molestia.

— ¿ _Vas a seguir suspirando así toda la noche?_ —le recriminó aquel que yacía acostado a su izquierda. La primera y una de las pocas personas que supo que algo andaba mal aquella tarde durante el partido de los Vorpal Swords contra Jabberwock. Aquel que, sin la necesidad de decir ni una palabra, lo acompañó hasta su hogar y; por primera vez, sin esperar ningún tipo de invitación; se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar la noche allí por iniciativa propia.

— _¿Te desperté?_

— _Nunca me dejaste dormir, en realidad…_

— _Lo siento_ —se disculpó, sabiendo que, en realidad, el otro no había podido dormir por otras razones y no sólo por simples suspiros: — _¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Midorima?_ —volvió a romper el silencio tras una acomodó de forma tal que pudo encararlo y verlo a los ojos, iluminados tenuemente por la débil luz de la luna.

Al sentir aquella mirada sobre él y no poder apreciarla, el que estaba a punto de ser interrogado, intentó girarse para tomar sus lentes de la mesa de noche continua a la cama, pero el brazo de su pareja, posándose suavemente sobre su cuello, lo detuvo: — _No es necesario_ —le aclaró, logrando que un calor conocido se alojara en toda la extensión de su rostro.

— _¿Qué, entonces?_ —preguntó, fingiendo naturalidad, a pesar de sentirse un poco abochornado frente a la cercanía que imponía el contrario, aquella a la cual ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Guardó silencio por un rato. Midorima esperó pacientemente, dándole el tiempo que necesitara o quisiera antes de hablar. Fue cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se había dormido al fin, que el más bajo separó sus labios y su aterciopelada voz fue lo único que captaron sus oídos.

— ¿ _Crees que el alma puede morir antes de que el cuerpo físico lo haga?_

La pregunta fue disparada como si de una potente arma se tratase. No podía decir que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Más bien, con aquella pregunta, Akashi le estaba confirmando o, al menos, dándole a entender algo de lo que había acontecido esa misma tarde durante el juego. La razón exacta por la cual su actitud había lucido tan decaída a pesar de haber vencido. Ahora comprendía lo que pasaba por la mente contraria y lo que tanto le preocupaba.

— _No lo creo. De hecho, el alma nunca deja de existir, sigue viviendo incluso cuando el cuerpo deja de funcionar._

Akashi volvió a acomodarse sobre su espalda y miró fijamente al cielorraso mientras soltaba otro suspiro: — _Se ha ido, ya no puedo escucharlo, Midorima_. _Sólo soy yo ahora... —_ el más alto guardó silencio y lo observó atentamente. Supuso que su otro yo había tenido algo que ver con la victoria que habían obtenido, pero no creyó que se iría.

— _Tal parece que el alma sí puede morir antes de tiempo, ¿no lo crees ahora?_

— _No_ —Akashi se giró, sin disimular el asombro en sus ojos frente a la seguridad que emanaba su acompañante en cada palabra que le dedicaba: _— Él nunca fue ajeno a ti, tampoco fuiste tú por completo. Sólo…_ —se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y que, ahora, Akashi lo miraba con atención, preguntándose, quizás, por qué esta era la primera vez que hablaban sobre él.

— ¿ _Sólo…?_

— _Olvídalo, no tiene sentido —_ contestó bruscamente, volviendo a sentir aquel calor en sus mejillas, indicando que éstas estaban ya tiñéndose de rubor.

— _Dime._

El peliverde puso los ojos en blanco, irritado y demasiado avergonzado como para mostrarse frente al contrario, pero después de varias e incansables insistencias, acabó por, prácticamente, escupir de golpe el resto de lo que los oídos ajenos querían terminar de escuchar: — _Pienso que tu alma se dañó y se quebró en dos mitades o lo que sea, él no era más que la mitad más dañada y pienso que… —_ cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil seguir hablando ya que, si bien no podía ver con claridad, no sólo por la oscuridad, sino también por la falta de lentes, podía notar los ojos atónitos de Akashi justo sobre su persona. Imaginarse siendo inspeccionado por él de aquella manera lo hizo girar el rostro y apartarlo de la visión de su pareja: — _pienso que… él volvió a unirse a la otra mitad de la cual se separó hace tiempo. Es por eso que no creo en que él esté verdaderamente muerto…_

—… _Gracias —_ Midorima se giró para encararlo con una expresión estupefacta. Si su borrosa vista no le fallaba más de lo normal, podía jurar que Akashi le estaba sonriendo: — _Siempre puedo contar con tu sinceridad, Midorima._

Aunque aquello sonaba como algún final de cuentos para niños, Akashi sabía que su acompañante le habló -a pesar del pudor- con total franqueza y, si bien a él le costaba creer en algo como eso, las suposiciones e ideas de Midorima eran mucho más sanas y esperanzadoras que las propias. Siempre había sido así, porque el peliverde, sin saberlo, por supuesto, solía brindarle ese rayo de luz que lo mantenía un poco más cálido y lejos de las penumbras, ese salvavidas que evitaba que se ahogara en su mar de locura, esas raíces que lo mantenían sujeto a la realidad cuando su cabeza parecía abandonarla. Todo eso, sin saberlo, era lo que éste significaba para él. Por eso le sonreía, por eso se acercó a él, lo besó con fuerza y acarició su cabello con el dorso de una de sus manos. Por eso Akashi supo que, si Midorima tenía o no razón, no importaba, ya que él no estaría solo. Nunca.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer escrito que publico por aquí.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y que volvamos a leernos pronto! ¡Gracias!


End file.
